Final Vol. 1 (Remaster)
Info Just down below is the info :P YouTube Channel : https://youtube.com/TitaniumSteel Mechanics 1. Night 1 You have only the monitor. But you still need to be worried and active. As some animatronics lurks in the dark unnoticed and only seen at the office doors. To close a door, you must go to the monitor and click to the nearest camera to the door. The click "Toggle Door". To check on ventilation, click V or "Toggle Ventilation". It is recommended to check on the office doors (without the camera, as the door is in the dark spot). 2. Night 2 You are in Helen's house. You only have your laptop connected to a 4K camera system, a door and a lamp. The CCTV's equipped with audio systems and alarm defense. You can lure Fredbear out the way. But you can't with Springbonnie. You must keep an eye out for him. He'll come no matter what. To avoid any detection of the animatronics, try going to the door and turn off the lights (Press Q) and hide behind door (press slot behind the door.). As this listens to the microphone of your computer, iPad, Mac, Android or whatever platform your playing, try not to make noise. As it attracts them. In version 1.0.3, you can hide under your desk by clicking under your desk (it doesn't work for Chica and Foxy, as they focus on front, unlike Freddy and Bonnie who only looks left and right). At 1.1.0, there is a radiation meter when you look at your monitor. You also now must check the doors to check if the animatronics are entering, as you can notice them entering, but you don't know which door. At 1.1.1, audios are now needed to be synced to a specific CCTV to play at that CCTV (takes about 10 seconds, so don't worry). 3. Night 3 You are in your office in Night one again. Just do the same at Night 1. 4. Night 4 You'll have to deal with the withered animatronics in the FNAF 1 location. You will use the same mechanics with FNAF 1. But you have a breaker monitor. Use this Handy von Dandy for restoring your power. Your power will start at 100%, and end at -1 (As there is an unused picture file of it). You have a new vent. You can walk to it by clicking it at East Hall Corner door and check the vents to check if there is Withered Golden Freddy from the kitchen (the whole unfinished room is the official Kitchen). But don't check while there is an animatronic out there! Also, you clearly cannot check it while you closed the doors. But remember, W. Golden Freddy doesn't affected by the doors. 5. Night 5 Same as Night 2, but the Freddy's gang is not absent. Behavior 1. Foxy the Pirate Fox Foxy is a unique kind antagonist in Final Vol. 1. You'll have to check him constantly. This time, there is no "checking too much" at him, so you can check on him as frequent as you want. But you also need to concentrate on the other animatronics. 1. Night 1 On Night 1, you must check on Stage 2 frequently. Remember, you can check him as frequent as you want. But you cannot leave him more than 30 seconds or you'll die. 2. Night 2 He is absent. 3. Night 3 You need to watch out for Foxy. He now roams in the halls and have the most AI. There is a chance for Rockstar Foxy to come with his parrot and disable him. (This have nothing to do with the storyline.) 4. Night 4 Withered Foxy is back! You need to watch W. Foxy and check on him. He always appear on West Hall Corner, with 2 phases. 1st phase shows him at the far end of the camera, most furthest from the door. 2nd phase shows him standing there staring at the office, possibly you. Close the door immediately before he pops out from the door. 5. Night 5 Check the monitor and the door frequently! He is at the other room of the wall of your bedroom. Try not to make too much noise to attract his attention. He does check in your room twice though. You also need to not check the doors while Foxy is peeking out of his door. 2. Freddy Fazbear Freddy is the leader of the Freddy Fazbear's Band. He is an original type of antagonist in the game, so he'll pretty much behave as the Five Nights at Freddy's games. Well, i said "pretty much", so he'll have some little itsy bitsy change on him. 1. Night 1 He lurks at both Ventilation and Door entrances. Be sure to block his way with the wind (Don't use it too much to conserve power) He also have a unique movement. He would sometimes move back and forth, he goes back to the show stage, or most likely, walk to the player/Office. 2. Night 2 He is absent. 3. Night 3 He still behaves the same at Night 1, as he is more active and more likely to move to your office than back and forth. He also twitch when he is seen in the door. 4. Night 4 He is the most AI. he'll move around aimlessly, making the player confused to where to find him as all camera locations is available for him. But you can use his faint footsteps. his footsteps is not that heavy, unlike other animatronics. He is always the first to leave the stage. 5. Night 5 He'll start at the attic. He always takes the shortcuts and sometimes go upstairs. He will daily check the player's room. Hiding behind the door won't work in version 1.0.3 though. He will look left and right. Instead, you can hide under your desk. You also must check on him on the living room door. 3. Bonnie the Bunny Bonnie is an antagonist in Final Vol. 1, and he will be the most active no matter how many other animatronics AI are, he'll be still the most active. 1. Night 1 He stays around the West hall for sometime strangely, and also avoids your camera. He'll hide at all unexpected areas. The game have 6 pictures of him hiding in the shadows. 2. Night 2 He is absent. 3. Night 3 He'll now twitch at the door and also go through your vents now. He now does not make footsteps. So you need to detect him by cameras. 4. Night 4 Withered Bonnie is back! He'll still behaves like in Night 1, but his red eyes makes him easy to see. 5. Night 5 He'll won't play nice this time. Most players die in Night 5 because of his activity. He sometimes teleport (technically running) and jumpscare the player whenever he can. 4. Chica the Chicken Chica is an soft antagonist in Final Vol. 1. She is the most softest animatronic in the game. 1. Night 1 She is not attacking you and stays in the stage (she does can and supposed to jumpscare you, but her AI is 1. Pretty rare to see her jumpscare you. She goes by the vents. But it takes her the whole night to move to the office. 2. Night 2 She is absent. 3. Night 3 She is still have the same behavior. She now possibly can jumpscare you IF you are careless. 4. Night 4 You are now faced with a REAL threat of herself. She'll attack you from left and right. 5. Night 5 She doesn't move at all. Although, there is a jumpscare in the game files. 5. Fredbear the Golden Bear He is a hallucination in some nights where he is absent, and a real antagonist in where is he not absent. He is the most absent character in the game following with Springbonnie. 1. Night 1 He is absent. 2. Night 2 He'll move around much, he is the highest AI character possible (20), and he is also fast moving. But you'll avoid him easily still. You just need to sync the audio systems to a camera and lure him there. 3. Night 3 He appear as a rare antagonist and may appear on his FNAF 1 appearance. 4. Night 4 He is with his partner Springbonnie will just go straight towards you. You can avoid his attacks though. 5. Night 5 He is absent. 6. Springbonnie the Golden Rabbit You will be faced by this undistractable, fixed, and focused antagonist. He will hunt you no matter the cost. He will hunt you at any under circumstances. 1. Night 1 He is absent. 2. Night 2 He will follow you. There is no luring or even avoiding his wrath. He'll go straight to you no matter what did you do to him. He is actually an easy antagonist despite the fixed behavior. Just hide behind the door and you'll be fine. He will avoid your door-checking though. 3. Night 3 He is absent. He do appear in some hallucinations though. 4. Night 4 He will follow the same behavior as Night 2. 5. Night 5 He is absent. Cheats # RWZFCKAMXC - An mystery unused and deactivated cheat. You can activate it somehow. # THEKINGOFFINAL - Enable Markiplier as an antagonist. (Is this a challenge, cheat or an easter egg?!) # LEVELUP - Unlimited power # COCKROACH - Anti-Radiation. # - 1. 9. 8. 3 # DUMBOS - All animatronic AI are set to zero. # SNIFFINGAROUND - Enable free roam (only at Night 1 and 3.) # CROUCHINGTIGER - Enable crouching for SNIFFINGAROUND cheat. # MAMAWILLPROTECTME - Disable jumpscares. # ICLOUD - Sync every audio camera in your laptop. Plot It once started back in 2012, in Trykly Palace. A woman called Helen Watson with her son Haley Watson drives to eat at the newly advanced pizzeria of Spider and Grim Entertainment Restaurant out on the cross road from the town. They entered the place and in there they find highly technology controlled property. A parts & service room, birthday room, party room, and the main area. They also have a huge carousel! Amused, the son quickly got in while Helen sits waiting for her order. The son ate, then played on the carousel. James Treeson coincidentally met with Helen, James sat at front of her and start saying hi. When it was near 12 am, it's time to close. James waves goodbye to her and starts the shift. After ending the shift, there is an 8-bit cutscene : Helen's son spoke to Spider hello, and he replied strangely "Hi little "bad" fella!" Then the son walked away. After 6am, James quickly called his dad Henry, who is the owner. He said rap godly fast and said how all the animatronics were alive. His dad hung up and then a man walked up to James and said "Ok, stop being delusional. Let's go to the asylum." James tried to explain and denied of him being crazy. But the man dragged him to a truck and drove him there. After some hours, he overheard two men said to send the animatronics from Fredbear's Family Diner to be sent to Harvard St. Number. 323. He completely noticed it is Helen's address. He begged the men to let him go for a phone call. They were kind and lets him go for a while. He called Helen and warned her about the animatronics. Helen then at the same time heard the front door opening and footsteps. She knew she must now take advantage of her security system. When James were officially bailed out by his father, he then came immediately to her house to check on her. Luckily and also pretty funny, she is found scared that she fainted. James woke her up and took her to bed. He came to his home knowing that his dad doesn't need him anymore as a night guard. He sits at his couch. His dad came in with alcohol in his hand and crying. James said to him while he was drinking "Don't be sad dad, Charlotte is still with us, in our hearts." Charlotte is his deceased sister that became the Puppet. That seemed to cheer his dad up a bit. He puts the bottle down and goes to his bedroom. James then were called by the new night guard. The night guard introduced himself as Jeremy Fitzgerald and said that he wants James to come and replace him. James was about to say something, but it is cut with a gunfire and the call ended. James drove to the Pizzeria to see Jeremy dead at the floor. He also have a gun at his hand. The bullet wound looks terriflying and deep. It also gone through his head that the bloody bullet is found at the desk. He brutally died. There were also a clean space without blood. It's outline resembles Freddy, he then filled with terror found a note saying "The front door is locked until 6 am. Enjoy your last nightshift, James ;)". James finished the shift like a pro. But he would NEVER do that again. After 10 years in 2022, he found a box at his front door. Strange, he did not purchased anything. He opened the box to found a note saying "I am sorry my dear son. But Afton and his daughter with... Charlotte... Can't keep terrorizing people. It's time to put an end to Afton's legacy. Now say goodbye to me and Uncle Afton. And also Charlotte will now rest in peace. I'm sorry." He also found the key to the Freddy Fazbear Pizza's location. It was built after the toy one, but it was burnt. James gone there, and he realized, it was the worst decision ever. James quickly runs to his car and scrams. He stayed at his home, never to come back. Meanwhile, Helen is busy making food. when suddenly, a loud thud was sounded at her front door. It sounded like 4 people. But she is sure they are not people. After reaching 6am, Helen gone crazy. The death of her son. She is done with all of the madness. She committed suicide. And died. The second 8-bit cutscene played, shows her son getting bit by Spider that is now the famous incident called The Bite of 2012. And now, that is Final Vol. 1. THE END Category:Final Series Category:Remastered Category:VR